mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolina West
History: Carolina was born on an Order farm that supplied grain to the Order's armies. Her family were close friends with the Winchester family, who also supplied their fields to the Order. One day, Carolina was taken by the Order for experimentation. However, she died through the procedures and was dumped outside of the capital. A mysterious man collected her body and brought it back to his lab for his own experimentation. After the experiments, Carolina was brought back to life and left at an Order town with a loving family. However, Carolina was everything but normal. In fact, she grew up every twisted in the head. She was fascinated with death, even taking the lives of a few animals. Her new parents decided to send her away to an institution. While in the institution, Carolina was diagnosed as a psychopath. She remained in the institution for years until Doctor Ziel Bloodright took an interest in her. Ziel decided to take personal care of Carolina, even taking her out of the institution and into her own home. She taught Carolina to vent her obsession with death into something productive, such as the medical field. Carolina got to be put in charge of dead bodies at the hospital that Ziel worked at. After a few years, Ziel finished her training of Carolina and sent her out into the world. Despite sharing a close connection with the doctor, Carolina immediately set out to find something. This something was unknown even to her. She searched for months before hearing about a Dragon in a port town, looking for a crew. She decided to head there out of a whim to see this Dragon. Upon seeing her, something in her mind clicked. She could see something in this black Dragon. She could see death in her eyes. She immediately joined the crew to learn more about this Dragon naamed Jax. After a few months out at sea with her crewmates, Carolina was suffering in Hell. She wanted so badly to see death that she even managed to get one crew member, Sapphire, alone. She stabbed her in the back shoulder with a knife. Blood spilled, which drove Sapphire into a lustful frenzy as she raped Carolina on the spot. Carolina was in such a shock from the initial attack, that she couldn't even put up a fight. Carolina then became very attached to Sapphire, even having sex with her on several other occasions. When Sapphire became a Dragon, Carolina soon followed suit. After becoming a Dragon, new feelings flooded into Carolina that she had never felt before. She locked herself in her quarters in a panic to hide from everyone, fearing her new emotions. After time, she got used to these new feelings and opened back up. When King came on board, Carolina got excited, thinking that the white Dragon was dead. She even got ready to cut King open to examine her when she was stopped by the crew in a hurry after King opened her eyes. Carolina was disappointed, but backed down. Things didn't change much for Carolina with the new crew member. Carolina met and became highly aggressive towards a Hauli named Brigid after she saw the new acquaintance being rather close to Sapphire. However, the hostilities ended once she learned that Brigid was betrothed to another. However, she did show her yandere side to Brigid and had even grabbed her by the throat and threatened her life if she got close to Sapphire. After Brigid left a few days later, Carolina assumed that Brigid was merely scared of her, despite her ceasing hostilities. When a Dragon named Ruby was brought on board, Carolina became nervous about Sapphire getting sucked into a relationship with the newcomer because of the special tool she had between her thighs. However, Carolina ended up succumbing to the tool herself. She became a bit depressed after Ruby married King, no longer permitting Carolina to taste Ruby's Spirit Energy. After seeing Sapphire devote herself to Meya, Carolina became rather depressed, agitated, and aggressive, both physically, and sexually. She ended up having sex with Jax a lot to try and cope with her loss of Sapphire. Surprisingly, her obsession shifted to Jax after some time of nearly constant sex. However, Carolina practically got jumped by Ruby for sex and love. Carolina didn't want it at first, but after hearing King's plea for her to join her and Ruby in a harem, she couldn't resist and joined them, finding the relationship surprisingly nice. Category:Characters